


Bedbug

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton





	Bedbug

It’s precisely 4am when a pure white figure, pale as a ghost, trudges into the bedroom.

 

Mastermind rubs the bags under his eyes and stifles a yawn. Apocalypse’s battle data took far longer to review than usual, but he still finished … at the cost of a little shuteye.

 

He marches forward with half-closed eyes and collapses face-first onto his bed, cushioned by the pile of blankets. Without the energy to reorient himself to the head of the bed, he remains there, planning to just rest like that. He could deal with the sore-ness in the morning, or so he thought.

 

Mastermind is jolted alert by the alarming sensation of something move underneath him. Fear slaps him awake as he struggles to get away, falling off the bed with an inelegant thud.

 

Dazed, Mastermind lays there staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts ping around the scientist’s head. There’s something in his bed. He doesn’t own any pets though, so as much as he wanted it to be, it can’t be just a cat… so what could it be? A pest? An escaped specimen? Or even (something he feared as a child) a monster?

 

Mastermind groans and sits up to peek above the edge of the mattress.

 

The pile remains there, looking just as innocuous as it did before. He narrows his eyes. As though aware of Mastermind’s scrutinizing gaze, the blankets shudder, making the scientist shirk back.

 

There’s a shuffling noise and a creak as whatever is on his bed inches towards the mattress edge where he’d fallen off. Mastermind’s eyes widen. Caught between both curiosity and fear, he can’t decide what to do. The scientist watches, frozen, as whatever is under his blankets squirms towards him.

 

When it gets close enough, the pile stops and the edge of it lifts up to reveal a small tunnel underneath. Amid the darkness under the blankets, a grin full of serrated teeth gleams. Two magenta pupils glimmer at him and the entire pile of blankets shakes with husky laughter.

 

Realization hits Mastermind.

 

“Massssterminddddddd~” Esper’s smile widens and his eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

“So nice of you to finally join me. Come hereeeeeee,” the bed-invader slurs, voice heavy with sleep.

 

A single hand with blackened nails emerges from the mound of blankets. It opens upwards, offering Mastermind assistance.

 

The scientist eyes the hand, a bit peeved at the intrusion. “What are you doing in my bed?”

 

Esper closes his eyes and hums in response. “Keeping it warm.”

 

“Wh-”  
  


The time traveler slurs again, “Just come hereeeeeeeeee. Join me, it’s comfortableeeeee.”  
  


Mastermind sighs. Esper has never been easy to reason with, much less when he’s half asleep. And … despite how eccentric his counterpart is, he’s exhausted and the thought of a warm bed does sound nice.

 

The scientist presses his lips into a hard line.

 

Esper may be an ass, but he doesn’t have anything to complain about. Mastermind lets his shoulders relax. “Fine fine. It’s not like I can tell you out of there anyways.” He takes the outstretched hand and allows Esper to pull him into the pile of blankets. The bed is nice and warm, as Esper had promised, and although he’d never admit it, a lot more pleasant than coming to cold sheets.

 

In no time, Esper tangles around him, snuggling up against the scientist and locking him in a tight embrace. The time traveler exhales a satisfied “purrrrrfect,” warm breath tickling his neck. Mastermind can’t help but reciprocate the motion, wrapping his arms around Esper as well, the time traveler purring in response.

 

“Good night, Masi,” Esper whispers as his breathing slows. Mastermind snorts, but the edge of his lips pulls up slightly and he places a soft kiss to Esper’s forehead.

 

“Good night, Esper.”


End file.
